The Butterfly Effect
by princess-snow510
Summary: In which Harry comes back home from his first year at Hogwarts with spirally emotions, and everything changes...
1. I

****Please Enjoy!****

* * *

****"If you known nothing else know this. ****

**Family is power. And make no mistake that ours is the strongest **

**Our love and our loyalty; that's our power. **

****This is what it means when we speak those words,****

****Always and Forever..."****

* * *

He has been strange since his return, this she knows and so she waits...but she doesn't have to wait long for him to crack.

It is only after a week of wordlessly watching him pace when he thinks that she is not watching, a week of listening to him cry out in fear from the depths of his sleep and week of buying more red meat then she ever had in her life when she notes that it keeps disappearing from the fridge at odd hours of the night.

Just as she wonders if he's even aware of his own actions anymore, she bears witness to him cracking.

He's is moving about the room like there's a hurricane inside him.

He's moving like his brain is demanding the energetic expenditure of an athlete but won't tell his limbs what to do.

His eyes under normal circumstances were hues of the forest, surrounded with dark moss. It was the kind of earthy green that revives the grass after a cruel, unforgiving winter. Interwoven shades of molten gold and hiding the chaotic nature behind. She knew those eyes, knew them intimately. Only once before have eyes held such danger and beauty all at once. He was a wild fire: reckless, untamed, yet undeniably captivating, he after all had his mothers eyes...but these eyes were unfamiliar brightened with a semi-feral gleam and when she makes him sit he starts rocking, rocking, rocking. He gets faster and faster until he explodes into motion again.

And suddenly he's taking.

Talking like he doesn't have enough time to say what he needs to. His words are crowded together and some are missing. His sentences are fragmented and his thoughts seem to jump from one thing to another but to her his story is all too clear even if show knows he doesn't have all the information. A conniving meddling old man, secret secrets and a semi corporal psychopath with a blood grudge.

She scowls and for a second loses a grip on her perfect control. Cracks and abrasions appear over Vernon and Dudley's forms and just for a moment they appear to be something less than human and the ground quivers in response to her ire.

All his fears are tumbling out unchecked by his brain, he's in some kind of mental free-fall, unable to analyze things or assess risk she sends a small but grateful thanks to Morrigan for giving her the strength not to storm the very institute that her nephew had been in attendance to raze the place to the ground and quickly recollects her temper.

The ground stops shaking and the cracks in Vernon and Dudley appearance smooth over.

Her words are bouncing off him like they were hard rain.

And then, almost faster than her eyes can catch he's right in front of her, his fingers are white-knuckled holding onto her sweater and he's asking her, begging her really if it will be OK.

She tells him yes even though she knows it is a lie. Everything is not ok, everything has changed.

She continues her lies, he would not be able to handle her truth and so she whispers the words that will grant him temporary peace of mind. She tells him over and over, stroking his back and planting kisses on his face.

He is too caught up within his own mind to question her sudden family with him.

She is too caught up within her own mind and plans to realize she has broken the character that she has been showing him since he appeared to her eleven years ago.

When Harry slumps against her, body physically and mentally exhausted, she neither looks nor speaks in Vernon's direction before he is moving and lifting the boy into his arms.

His touch is gentle, not at all aggressive or rough like his previous touches. He knows his mistress's temper much like the rest of her family is a fickle thing, temporarily boxed it was but did not mean that he wouldn't be the on the receiving end of her ire if he weren't careful with her kin.

Petunia watches eyes sharp as a hawk as he carries the young boy to the room that was always meant to be his, changing him into clothes that were always meant to be worn by him.

She took a seat in the lascivious chair in the corner of his room to watch over him, her eyes roaming over his face before holding out her hand in acceptance of the tea that Dudley had made for her and the sheet of parchment and quill for her to write.

She watched and she plotted. She schemed as she wrote her letter, and she planned.

She walked towards his small form placing a linger on his temple as well as sending a prayer to Cáer so that she may grant him a peaceful slumber before leaving the room her letter firm in hand Vernon following after her, Dudley standing against the wall already knowing his place would be to guard over Harry.

"Cian~" She cooed lovingly after she opened the backdoor to her home.

Vernon knew fear because his mistress was nothing if not through with her schemes and a perfectionist when it can to her creations. That being said he had a wide range of human emotions and nothing struck fear into him like his mistress or that demon vulture she called pet.

"Ooh~ There's mummy's darling!" She cooed as the monster bird flew from what Vernon was sure was Awarn's playground and landed on her outstretched arm. He quelled the urge to take a step back when the thing set its knowing gaze upon him.

Vernon didn't utter a single word when the demon bird flew and landed upon his shoulder digging its talons the horrifying length of his mistress's expensive heels, precisely 3.75 inches into his shoulder.

The damned thing could sense his fear and was mocking him.

"Might it not be better to send the young masters owl?" Vernon asked curiously.

"No, for one I do not trust Hedwig and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. For two when Harri awakens I want him to be as comfortable as I can permit for now until he knows and understands the truth and that would require him to have his own feather companion alongside him. Even I can tell he gains a sense of peace from her." Petunia said matter of factly.

"Cian, mummy has has a job for you my darling, you may play with him later." She said as she plucked the bird from his form her fingers lovingly stroking over its dark feathers and Vernon hoped that later would never come. The last time he was to entertain the beast when his mistress had stepped away, the devil of a creature had gouged out his eyes.

His mistress was not amused at the fact that she had to go back out to find him replacements, but she was by no reason unamused by her pets antics. She had merely warned her precious Cian not to play so rough.

"You are to take this letter to Áine, and only Áine." She said softly stroking the birds feathers as she walked back towards her door. "Be swift Cian, time is of the essence."

The bird gave a coo before spreading its massive wings and taking off into the night.

Two days was all she had to wait before Cian had returned to her with another letter.

Dealing with her nephew before the news had arrived had been like dealing with Lilium on her worst days, completely vexing, but she always remained calm, it was not his fault she reminded herself, it was not his fault.

The boy's emotional state was everywhere especially once she began leaking him bits and pieces of the truth, he was hot one minute and cold the next. She told him only small things in comparison but they were still enough to send his mind reeling.

That his Aunt Petunia was a witch.

That there were no such people as Vernon and Dudley, they were mere golems created by his Aunt...who was a bloody witch. Who had been a bloody witch his entire life, but was only just now saying something.

He seemed to take her being a witch to the greatest offence. He had asked questions to which she gave evasive answers.

"Why are you dressed like that? And if you've been a witch all this time why did you tell me there was no such thing as magic!" He had demanded once at the breakfast table. Now that he knew that she was indeed a witch and had been a witch his entire life, she felt the need not to hide herself from him completely.

"All proper witches and wizards wear robes, or was proper dress etiquette something that they no longer enforce at Hogwarts?" She said as took a dainty sip at her tea as her hazel eyes landed on his.

When he opened his mouth to speak she spoke over him. "And let it be known that _I _have never told you that magic did not exist. False accusations are not things you want to get into the habit of making young man."

"I... you-"

"_Now_ _Vernon_, on the other hand has told you that magic doesn't exist. He has even gone as far as to 'forbid'-" She said with an amused twitch of her plum painted lips. "The very word magic from this house."

"You told him, you created him he is your golem. You control him and everything he does." He growled towards his aunt, but she remained unfazed as her eyes returned to the post.

He narrowed his eyes at her, now that he knew she had magic, strong and powerful magic to have orchestrated this entire illusion Harry found that she reminded him an awful lot of Malfoy.

His aunt dressed in a rather form fitting slated toned dress as well as her black witches robes, with her honey blonde hair pulled back into an elegant chignon, her diamond earrings and necklace on display...she screamed aristocracy just as Malfoy did...looking as she did she could have sworn she could be his distant aunt...but she couldn't be...he knew that his mother and now apparently aunt were muggle-borns like Hermione.

"Wrong again," She said her tone was sharp enough to pull him from his comparisons. Her hazel eyes had begun to bleed over with green flecks, a sure sign of her anger as she stared at him before looking.

"What?" He asked confused at her sudden sour mood. "Are you saying you don't control them?"

She was silent for a moment, before she glanced back up at him, her eyes hazel once more.

"I have given them both enough free will to act on their own, how would the truly pass as proper humans otherwise?" She said not answering his question and he could feel his eye twitch.

She smirked into her teacup her eyes back to scanning the morning post as her nephews irritation spiked as his breakfast appeared before him. "Eat child, you need to pick up weight, your nothing but skin and bones."

"Why so you can eat me?" He scowled as he stabbed his eats before shoving them in his mouth and at that she laughed, with the face his was making now, he looked exactly like his mother.

"While it's certainly not unheard of, our family has never been one to indulge in such a thing..."She eyed him."Besides your much too stringy for me anyhow."

She laughed walking out of the kitchen when she felt him glare at her.

He submissive as a mouse under her tutelage. He liked books she knew, just like her and his mother. So naturally she had books...Morrigan did she have books for him to read, for him to learn magic and most of it without the use of a wand. Despite the emotional cold-shoulder she'd been giving the boys sense the moment she knew he could understand what was happening around him, she had always made sure that he was given what he needed. Teaching him life lessons to survive in this world because this world, the magical world especially, was cruel.

Anytime she brought up a hint of family matters he was hissing out a warning like a snake and snapping at her with venom filled fangs. He would not listen to her about any family matters, not when she had given him eleven years of an 'uncaring and unbothered aunt petunia'. It was frustrating but she understood. She would have to wait for Áine, she would explain things and everything else would fall into line like it was supposed too...all she had to do was wait...the problem with that is Petunia hated to be kept waiting.

"Vernon." She called out to him after she read over the letter twice a victorious smile working its way across her lips. "Prepare the guest rooms, we shall be receiving very soon."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Receiving who?" Harry asked curiously as he watched her.

Her hazel eyes seemed even brighter than before and it made him nervous because for all the time in his life his aunt petunia had never shown this much excitement.

"You'll know soon enough…"

Her arcane words she knew would only make the child more curious more restless but she couldn't help herself.

That being said she pretended like she didn't notice him watching her every movement with keen eyes. Pretending not she see him taking note of where she held her letters and documents among other and all things. Pretended she did feel the wards of her personal off alert her of someone entering her without permission.

She frowns as she looks down at the chessboard, a game was in motion.

She looks over the pieces with a critical eye before landing on the king. Although the king is the most important piece, it is usually the weakest piece in the game until a later phase, the endgame but that is only because it spends majority of the game being protected by others. She picks up the white king as well as the black king before transfiguring them into one piece, a large grey king before placing the new piece off to the side in the shadows.

She watches the magical game commence while wearing a smirk.

"I wonder what you will come across first Harri..."

* * *

**This is a Harry Potter x Vampire Diaries Crossover. This is a concept that has been burning my mind and ****I've just now decided to upload this.**

**Notes for this chapter: **

**Petunia is blonde and has hazel eyes**

**Petunia is also a witch, a witch that golems to do her bidding.**

**Vernon and Dudley are golems, which are beings that are magically created entirely from inanimate matter like clay or mud but not always**

**Harry and Harri are spelled two different ways on purpose.**

**WARNING: This story will have some crackish moments.**


	2. II

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**"If you known nothing else know this.**

**Family is power. And make no mistake that ours is the strongest**

**Our love and our loyalty; that's our power.**

**This is what it means when we speak those words,**

**Always and Forever..."**

* * *

Two days prior.

"How long are you going to pout, Prim? It's been a decade."

"It's been ten days." Spring green eyes interwoven with molten gold narrowed on the words of the book she was reading even as she spitefully muttered "I wonder if I ignore you long enough, would you leave me be?"

"I certainly wouldn't hold your breath." He replied and even as she glared at the text in front of her refusing to look upon him she could hear the amusement in his tone.

She heard him sigh and plop down next to her, she had a second to mark where she was reading before the tomb was plucked from her hands and tossed on the other side of the room, but still she refused to look at him.

When he griped her chin turning her to face him she shut her eyes in defiance making him chuckle.

She stiffened when his lips ghosted over her own, and her eyes snapped open to gaze into eyes the showed where the sea and trees met. The curly hair blonde in front of her whose ever changing blue and green eyes glittered in with laughter and she once more rolled her eyes. When he pulled her into his lap she did not fight back and was just beginning to melt into his familiar touch when they were interrupted.

"Primula."

She turned her head catching sight sight of the tall brunette who was glaring at her and raised an eyebrow.

"To what have I done to deserve such a dark look?" She asked curiosity even as the blondes hands scoured her body.

"If I've asked you once I've asked you a thousand times to please keep your pets outside in the mews."

She narrowed her eyes at him, this was an age old argument. "And I've told you a thousand times, that I would never imprison my birds no matter how gilded and pretty you make the cages. Elijah birds are just like your precious cats. They are independent creatures that need their own space. You don't see me nagging you about on Miss Kitty, leave my strigiformes, raptors and the rest of my passeriformes be."

He narrowed his eyes. "You threaten, torture and insult my cat on the regular."

"I do not!" At his affronted look she huffed. "Then tell me what I've said to your stupid stuck up feline."

"_'Life on this earth is brief, and yours will be obsolete Miss Kitty.'_ You said that as you asphyxiated her." She scowled at Elijah's words her eyes flashing with ire as she jumped from the lap she had been residing to her feet.

"Your saying that as if your cat isn't a murderess herself, and whats worse, she's a child killer. Are you proud to be the owner of a child killer Elijah?!"

Elijah sighed. "I told you that was a freak accident, Miss Kitty-"

"I don't care what you say in her defense. She ate Roisin's chicks!"

"What about when you said _'You wanted to be beautiful of the inside didn't you?'_" She and the other males turned at the sound of a younger males voice. She felt her lips twitch at the brunette that waltz into the room so he could take part in the chaos along with his blonde sister on his arm.

"Oh come on. I only said that after the daft creature ate and threw up my favorite ribbon, Kol you thought it was funny. you tried to get her to swallow another one for days." She pointed out not at all ashamed for throwing him under the bus. He moved out of Elijah's immediate reach when his older brother cut his eyes towards him.

Rebekah raised a single blonde eyebrow stepping out of the way when Elijah flashed towards Kol, who yelped when Elijah got his hands on him. "_'You understand that life is meaningless and that we must take pleasure where we can. For you it is this lavender blanket, for me Miss Kitty, it is your suffering.'_ Before you then processed to set the thing on fire with the fur ball on it."

"What?!" Elijah and Nik choked out though for different reasons. Elijah turning back towards me in horror. The pause was long enough for Kol to break from his hold, his eyes glittering with laughter.

"When did that happen and where the bloody hell was I?" Kol said no longer able to hold back his laughter, it was better than Nik, Nik didn't even try. "Prim darlin, what other naughty things have you done to the fur ball?"

"Traitor!" She hissed pointing at Rebekah to emphasis her point. "What happened to female solidarity?!"

Rebekah just smirked.

"_'You are a single insignificant bead on one of many strings of lives I hold Miss Kitty, tread carefully least I decide your obsolete Lijah be damned.'_" Finn said as way of announcing his presence to the room and I pouted at him.

"Not you too Finn!" I stomped my foot ignoring Elijah's glare boring into me, this was after all getting ridiculous.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She huffed. "This is absolutely barmy. I'm surrounded by nothing more than enemies and traitors..." She looked at the blonde male whose face was flushed with mirth. "At least I have you Nik."

"You'll always have me love...but now what was it you said to the fur ball this morning?" He mused and she tensed. "Ah yes I believe it was _'I will fight you before Arawn upon a mound of bones Miss Kitty.'_"

"You are sleeping on the couch henceforth!" She hissed with such venom, her eyes burning with green hell fire, her strawberry blonde hair looking much like fire itself as her control on her magic slipped, the air around her cackling. Kol and Rebekah held on to each other while Finn and Elijah winced on behalf of their younger blonde brother.

She turned back towards Elijah and co. when Nik whimpered pitifully, her hands on her hips. "So I hate your muggle house cat so what? If you'd let me get you a damn kneazle we wouldn't even be having this problem. Furthermore what does this have to do with anything much less my precious winged babies?"

He scowled as he remembered why they were having this conversation. "Everything. While I except that your love for those feathered creatures might just go beyond your love for my own brother-"

Nik whimpered again but Elijah continued as if he didn't hear him. "I at least expect you not to allow them to traipse throughout the manor."

"I don't allow them to traipse throughout the manor, I have nothing but lovely obedient aves-"

"Dangerously intelligent man eating birds." Rebekah, Finn and Kol added but I ignored them.

"-with beautiful eyes and gorgeous feathers." She ended crossing her arms.

"Then what prey tell is this?!" He growled before opening the door and she could only watch as the male ducked his head in time to avoid the talons that had been aiming for him.

"Cian!" She said instantly recognizing the bird on first glance and jumping out of Nik's sneaky arms that had begun to wrap around her, to intercept him.

He landed on her arm the moment she called his name and preen under her touch as she cooed at him.

"Oh Cian, its so good to see you again, look at you so lovely!" She said to him admiring his feathers. "Always so handsome~"

"Primula."

"Hm but what are you doing here my lovely?" She asked ignoring the men that vied for her attention focusing completely on the bird as he dropped the letter from his talon.

"Whats this, a letter from Nia?" She cooed as she opened the letter and quickly read over it. She could feel the rooms occupants gaze on her especially when her hands trembled and her breathing hitched. She didn't knowing that she had started walking until she heard their footsteps following after her.

"Primula?"

She ignored Nik as she burned the letter upon finishing it before looking up at the bird that sat perched on her shoulder staring back at her with knowing eyes. "Your such a good boy, you deserve a treat for flying for so long."

"Primula..." Elijah called skeptically, relaxing when he noted that she was going to feed the carnivorous bird outside.

They watched as she held out her hands, and waited for her to summon a rabbit like how she did with the other large carnivorous birds she loved to keep but instead she said. "Accio Miss Kitty."

A black bombay cat with an obnoxious sized pink bow around her neck appeared in her arms hissing at her before yowling and jumping out them in fear upon the sight of Cian.

"Is-is that my cat? Primula... what are you doing with my cat?"

"Cian..." She smiled, the dimple in her cheeks on display and it was something that the immortals around her thought was truly evil. "Din-din~"

"Primula!" Elijah snapped taking off after Cian even as Cian took off after Miss Kitty with a bloodthirsty cry.

Rebekah snickered. "You know you would think by now that Elijah would know that those demon birds of yours are trained not to eat cats."

"Well Roisin doesn't because I find them to be too much like junk food, but Nia would just because she could... but then again she hates muggle cats more than I do." She said with a laugh as Rebekah stared at her in horror.

"So then Miss Kitty has an actual chance of being eaten..." Rebekah said still horrified at my actions.

"If Cian catches her...absolutely. I wonder if she'll make it till morning, I'm pretty sure she's down to her last life..." She said before laughing again as Rebekah took off after Elijah.

"You guys should probably help too." She said to Nik and Kol.

"And why is that? I don't care if Lijah's little feline lives through the night." Kol said with an eye roll.

"Because you don't want to get on my bad side." She said to Kol in warning making him smirk before turning to Nik. "And because you don't want to continuing sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month." She said digging her finger into Nik's chest before kissing his lips.

Nik sighed but relented smirking when Finn cuffed Kol and called him a bloody wanker when he made kissy faces at me and asked if he could get a kiss too.

"You love, are positively prime evil." Nik said wrapping his arms around her.

She tilted to the side cutting her eyes at him before kissing his lips once more. "Remember that the next time you decide to turn on me. Now go because Cian seriously is trained to kill his prey on sight and while Roisin knows better than to eat a cat Donovan has yet to kick the habit. Once they hear Cian's call they'll join him in the hunt. I also don't want Elijah to have reason to kill my babies."

Nik cursed under his breath and disappeared in a flicker with Kol in toll.

"And now that you've got me alone." Finn said after a moment of silence stretched between us.

She turned to him, her eyes dark. "I need you to come with me to Surrey, there's been a situation."

She let him lead her back into the manor a compelled human placing a hot cup of chamomile tea and cookies in front of them. He motioned for her to take a cookie and only after she had taken a deep draw from her tea and begun to relax against the chair did Finn speak.

"Now, what is going on, it has something to do with Cian and the letter you burned."

"Yes, Cian belongs to Nia- my younger sister Petunia's familiar. She sent him posthaste to inform me of what has be going on in my absence."

Finn nodded even as he raised an eyebrow. "I remember, but it is not unlike Petunia to send you letters of the on goings. Why is now any different?"

She took a deep breath before releasing it. "This past summer was Harri's eleventh birthday...it is the age that young witches and wizards of the Europe continent are allowed admission toward the magical institutions of their parents choice at the beginning of of the fall.

Finn's eyes brightened and he gave a small smile. "Ah yes, and how is he enjoying Pyrenees? How is he fairing wearing gold and the palest shades of cerulean?"

She gave him a tight one in return, her grip on the tea cup tightening. "Harri is unfortunately not attending Beauxbatons."

He frowned. "Truly? But I thought that was all you asked for when-"

"Lilium naturally would sign him for Hogwarts." She said cutting him off. At his stern look she sunk deeper into the chair. "Sorry, my baby sister is still a sore spot...knowing that even from her grave she's still screwing with me...it is hard to swallow."

He sighed in understanding before speaking once more. "You attended Hogwarts for a time, if I recall correctly."

"Yes, and while I adore my friends that I have made. I would have signed Harri for Beauxbatons, Drumstrung and Ilvermorny before Hogwarts."

"Ilvermorny..." He said slowly as if she were a small child. "Is in america love."

"It would still be a thousand times safer than sending him to Hogwarts. That school is a bloody death trap under Albus-I-Know-What's-Best-For-Everyone-Because-I-Believe-I'm-The-Next-Coming-of-Myrddin Dumbledore's watchful eyes." She said her eyes flashing.

"It's been a decade since you've spoke that name with such venom...what has happened." Finn stated calmly and she felt herself sag under the weight of his gaze. Her voice was quiet, so soft that if could not be heard by human ears.

"It's Harri...Nia says he's killed a man."

Finn's eyes widened. "What."

"And that's not even the worst of it...she's been monitoring him since he's gotton back home. She says in the beginning his emotions were all over the place, hot one minute cold the next, but as the days stretched on one emotion above all else was always predominate. Anger. She notes his mounting aggression with that of this coming full moon. She says shes even had to have Dudley distract him so that she might slip him a calming drought, but its getting harder because she believes his senses have heightened and that he can smell the potion. In recent days of her observations she has gone to describe his state as almost feral."

Finn's eyes widened even further. "Are you- this is a lot to accept...how does she know? Is she certain?"

"Nia has always been clinical in her observations." She said with a chuckle before licking her lips nervously. "She wants me to come to her house in Surrey but mentions that it might be best for us to go as far as return _home_...and take Harri with us."

Finn's eyes widened even further than before, before giving her a rather hard look. "Return home...that is not an option. Niklaus won't accept that place and neither do I."

"Nik doesn't accept any place that he cannot follow but that might be the best option, at least for a while yet..." When he remained silent continued. "The first full moon since he's returned home is in three days...I'm going to send her a letter to inform her that I'll be there...but I was hoping that you would join me."

"You should tell Niklaus."

"I don't-I can't. You remember how he reacted to this whole affair in the first place...if he finds out about Harri-" She shook her head unable to finish her sentence.

Finn sighed after they sat in collective silence. "Alright."

She looked at him with hope shining in her eyes and he gave her a stern look. "I do not approve of how you are choosing to attend to this. Niklaus has the right to know, especially if you and Harri are to return to _that_ place."

"And he will if it comes that he needs to know." She said honestly. "But our lifestyle is dangerous... I just want- I need to be certain first. Surely you know that Nik was never supposed to be involved any way."

"I am aware." He finished his tea and stood. "You should think about what you are going to tell Niklaus. He will not approve of your absence from his side especially given the time of the month."

"Yes, thank you Finn." She said softly giving him a small smile.

He gave her a smile that made his cedar toned eyes twinkle as he leaned over pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We are family sá litli, always and forever."

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**

**Prim/Primula is Petunia's Older sister**

**Primula is also _Áine_**

**Fyi: Freya does not exist in this fanfic, just gonna throw it out there, no bash to her character, but yeah. Finn is the eldest, period.**

**Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are undaggered, obviously. But that doesn't mean they weren't always. ;D**

**Big Brother Instinct on 100 = Finn Mikaelson**

**Elijah is a cat lover as well as a neat freak.**

**Niklaus is Niklaus...nuff said.**

**Kol and Rebekah are both troublesome, they are the twins that should have been but never were. **

**Kol and Finn are _actually included_ in the Always and Forever.**

**Finn knows of Harri, can you guess who else knows of Harri?**

**sá litli - ****Is Icelandic(the language that is closest to what the vikings spoke) meaning _'Little one'_**

**WARNING: This story will have some crackish moments.**


	3. III

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**"If you known nothing else know this.**

**Family is power. And make no mistake that ours is the strongest**

**Our love and our loyalty; that's our power.**

**This is what it means when we speak those words,**

**Always and Forever..."**

* * *

If there was one thing that Finn Mikaelson knew well, was that life was well and truly full of surprises. The best surprises filled one with joy and unmistakable love and all those other warm and fuzzy feelings that his younger brothers would tease little Rebekah about.

Those surprises are the rarest.

Life more often then not, he's found in his extended life, is a bitter and spiteful mistress...especially to non-humans and was more fond of showering those with horrifying surprises.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice his gaze…

Until she did.

"If you stare any longer Nik's little stoodie will begin to wonder if there is any truth that 'the originals' all shagging the same woman." She said so softly that even his ears strained to catch every word, even as her eyes never left the text in her lap. "I love Bekah and Kol, but honestly twins with too much time on their hands are truly the children of Arawn..."

Finn's gaze flickered towards the young female attend who immediately lowered her gaze upon being caught staring at them a blush coating her cheeks.

Finn brought his eyes back to hers, his hand reaching over to hers bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them briefly before shrugging. "Let them think what they will."

Kol takes that moment to flop himself into the seat next to hers, before leaning over into her personal space, not that it bothers her.

She and Kol are close but not like in the same ways of his other siblings. There's is a different kind of intimacy between them.

If Nik is her lover, Finn is her protective older brother, Lijah her rival and Bekah yet another baby sister in a long list of baby sisters, her relation with the youngest undead male Mikaelson is rather unusual.

If she had to describe their relationship with one term. he would be her 'child'.

And Kol himself is much like a child, in his need for constant attention especially hers.

A spoiled child that knowingly pulls on the skirt of his mother, following her like a duckling so that she may never leave his side even long before he became "_immortal_".

He had been forced on the path the moment he understand that he would never truly matter in either of his parents eyes not like how the others mattered. Unfortunately or fortunately depending who you asked, it was that dismal time in his youth that he happened to be foolish enough to ensnare her interest, but that was a story for another time...

Truthfully, her Dorcha had gotten much better in the centuries that she had known him and taken him under her wings, grown much from the damage done by both Mikael and Esther Mikaelson but still, he is a vampire and those human feels from long ago are still heightened and never really leave.

"Well if that's the case, should we not give them something else to whisper about." His lips were so close that if she'd turn her head even slightly in her direction they would brush her own.

She gave a smirk as she turned another page. "Now now, Dorcha, the last thing I would want is for anyone to suffer Bekah's screeching because you'd been daggered in response to Klaus's petty jealousy."

He pouted. "Are you saying that you wouldn't save me from any dagger that he would use against me?"

She still didn't look up. "Oh, you know that I would but when would I get the chance to? Surely you should know by now how your big brother acts when he's pitching a fit, you too are eerily similar in that regard...perhaps it is _you _that is _our _son..."

Kol huffed falling back into his seat,his arms crossed as he muttered. "Rip out the throat of a disrespectful chauvinistic brat one time, _one _bloody time and your _eternally _damned."

She chuckled. "Dorcha, he was the crowned prince...nor was it the first time..."

"No one is allowed to speak to you like that. H-he propositioned you like you were some common whore!" He growled before pouting. "Besides Nik was talking about skipping rope with his intestines but you didn't say anything to him."

The irony was not lost upon her considering that at the time, she was pretending to be just that. Ah fun times those olden days...

Instead she responded by humming and turning yet another page.

"Regardless she is right, our brother is bound to steal her away, locking her up somewhere that only he may ever see her again, after he's of course snapped all of our necks and daggered you Kol." Finn says casually as he stands before disappearing into the pilots quarters as Kol pouts further even as he chooses to stretch his body across my lap his face turned towards my stomach.

She raked her fingers through his wild curly hair and he quite literally purred "It seemed we would be landing soon."

Kol hummed but doesn't move from his spot. "Both of you are spoil sports. You used to be much more fun before you settled with my brother."

"And yet you have this idiotic need to tickle a sleeping dragon. You used to have much more self preservation."

He tilts his head up catching my eyes and holds it for a moment before speaking. "Please we both know who the the real dragon is, and it isn't Nik, as much as you love to let him and everyone else think. I'll play along though..."

Her lips curled and her eyes for a moment flashed to show the ancient predator that lurks underneath the pretty pretty human veneer.

Kol stares unabashed and unafraid. Kol has walked hand and hand with real monsters long before he and his brothers and sister be one themselves.

"Shush you." She says poking his nose and for a moment even her voice is something old and terrorizing. And then the veneer is back. The rest of the flight to Surrey is silent.

"Are you going to get out or would you rather be content to stare from the car?" Kol asked even as he neither exited the vehicle.

My eyes move from the house, the rather ordinary and plain house that was practically identical to the rest of the houses around it, to look at Kol.

"If I do this...then I am breaking my promise…"

"No, you are not allowed to feel guilty, not after we are here less than 10 feet from the brat, besides, she broke her promise first." Kol said earnestly. "You asked for nothing except that he not go to Hogswash-,"

"Hogwarts" She corrected.

He continued like the spoiled brat that he was. "-the only stipulation ever though she demanded that you never see him again. She could have sent him anywhere, its not like he has a legacy at Hogswash and she signed him up, she broke her promise first so why should you torture yourself with trying to keep your side of the deal?"

She chuckled before smiling. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

Kol puffed up his chest. "Of course I am, now let's go, I want to see what all the fuss about this little brat."

Finn smirked looking back at them and feeling the need to poke fun at his baby brother spoke. "You want to see if you have any competition."

"Sod off Finn." Kol snarked as followed Finn to the front door, Prim following behind them at a more moderate pace, her eyes taking in her little sisters work.

Nia, really was rather good at staging. Everything and she did mean everything was exactly how her sister had planned it to be down to the distance between the flowers in her garden.

First a group of primroses, then a group of petunias and even a group of spider lilies, though they were sparse, the cluster of lilies much smaller but no less taken care of.

She worked her magic to look as boringly human normal as possible and naturally she was able to remain under the radar for so many many years.

She was only slightly saddened that her all of her younger sisters magic might have to be put to an end.

Harry knew that fate truly worked in strange and mysterious ways.

Take his aunt Petunia for example. He thought her playing muggle was strange but in fact her being a witch Harry thought made her actions all the stranger.

But then...he supposed as his eyes wandered around her personal office taking in all the different kinds of things, his aunt liked to collect which happened to be just a massive collection of the same things she decorated the house with. Perhaps she had always been abnormal.

It was a strange sight he supposed as he picked up yet another shiny stone before placing it back in the glass jar he found it...but perhaps it was only he who was slow on the up keep.

The only thing relatively normal about his aunts collections were that she was oddly fond of books if one discounted the fact that they were magical text and flowers if you also discounted the fact that the flowers were dried and pressed into alums, at least the ones that weren't placed in glass jars.

So he watched as his aunt petunia continued to clean, because as long as he'd known her muggle or otherwise, she couldn't stand an unsightly mess...something that also clawed at the back of his own mind when he reflected on his time spent at Hogwarts.

Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville…well, Neville thank Merlin was as immaculate as himself and while Dean could be better, it was truly Ron and Seamus that drove harry's ocd mind spare with their contentness to practically roll about in their own filth…not that that was surprising...Ron had dirt on his face when he met him…

His aunt was as he noted always immaculate, whether is muggle attire or with robes. Everything really about her appearance orderly, clean, and expensive. She screamed power before she even spoke.

Harry felt the hair on his back stand on edge when his aunt Petunia stopped her straining of the couch pillows, she had arranged them seven times and looked towards the door a flush making its way to her cheeks.

And then after a moment of silence there was a knock on the front door...he watched as his aunt Petunia practically flew over it even in her high heels to open it.

He naturally as was his nature, was curious and moved closer wanting to know just who had managed to work his aunt into such a tizzy.

Harry can admit to having his breath taken away only so few times.

"You are welcome here." She said to the male that stood on the outside of the doorway. Harry watched with intense eyes as the tall brunette male finally took a step across the threshold before bowing and placing a chaste kiss to his aunt's hand.

"Petunia, good to see you well."

"Finn, good to see you well." She said giving him a small smile in return before Harry shocked for a second time watched as his aunt seemed to scowl as another male who was also brunette those appeared much younger than the first also stepped past the threshold.

She tsked. "So your not dead yet."

"Nope, still here~" He practically sang.

"_How annoying._ And here I was getting excited." She said dryly.

His brown eyes glittered. "I get you excited, is that a confession?"

"In your dreams and in my nightmares." She spat.

"Don't be like that love, didn't you miss me even a little?" He pouted. Harry was surprised, his aunt didn't even bat an eye.

"Never. Now move out of my way, _annoyance_." She growled.

He didn't move an inch and instead with lightning fast reflexes grabbed his aunts hand and raised it to his lips, he kissed her knuckles before turning over his hand and kissing her wrist. "You are always a feast for the eyes Pet."

Harry expected his aunt to blush, she didn't. She did smile though... "_Then please, gouge out your eyes and die in a fire._"

Harry didn't choke on his spit as his aunt callous and completely fearless words, but it was a near thing.

The male grinned his eyes holding something completely wild and unrestrained and yet at the same time _completely focused_ in a way that made Harry shiver and think. _Dangerous_. That man while young looking was very dangerous. He was only too happy that the male seemed more interested in his aunt.

Before he could say anything else Harry was nearly knocked off his feet with surprise when his aunt let out a girlish squeal when she caught sight of someone else beyond the door.

His world though, seemed to tilt on it's very axis as he watched a woman step across the threshold. She wore heels much higher than those of his aunt and while not dressed in robes still looked every bit aristocracy, dressed in an expensive looking pea coat and knee-high leather boots. More than the woman's attire, it was the magical aura she gave off.

He closed his eyes and it was like he could visibly see her aura stretching far and wide encompassing the entire house and still was being restrained. It was smothering in a way, and yet not...

He knew magic, had seen it with Hagrid, and had even used it at school.

This woman though…she seemed to ooze magic in a way that not even headmaster Dumbledore ever could, he could feel it deep in his bones...

He opened his eyes and watched, he didn't even blink as he watched the newcomer. He watched as his aunt shoved the younger male away with a strength he didn't think she should have been possible for her to have before quite literally throwing herself into the arms of the other physically smaller woman.

Just when he couldn't think the night could get any weirder, she said the one thing that did.

"_Big sister_!"

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**

**Kol belongs to Prim.**

**Gaelic term _Dorcha_ means 'dark one', which is also the meaning of _Kol_. In this sense it is her personal endearment for him.**

**Reminder: Kol likes pretty things with sharp tongues.**

**Words in _italics_ in Harry perspective are to be considered like parsaltongue.**

**He understands, but doesn't know he's hearing/speaking in a different language.**

**WARNING: This story will have some crackish moments.**


End file.
